


Vaqueros-Larry Stylinson One-shot

by Karen31_ls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Vaqueros, angeles - Freeform, veneno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen31_ls/pseuds/Karen31_ls
Summary: En una tarde cálida de primavera la familia Tomlinson-Styles había decidido dejar su hogar en Londres, para unas merecidas vacaciones en Yosemite, California. Al llegar fueron a una hermosa cabaña muy rustica que habían alquilado dentro del parque nacional del valle de Yosemite.Todo parece indicar que la familia tendrá sus vacaciones perfectas y soñadas ¿no?





	Vaqueros-Larry Stylinson One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> 👋 hola, sé que no es muy bueno, pero es el primero que escribo y realmente me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo  
> 😍💙 💚  
> Por favor comenten y voten  
> Por último disculpen cualquier error de redacción o ortografía. 
> 
> Debo decir que este relato fue escrito cuando tenía como 12 años, sólo cambié los nombres de los personajes y nada más, por eso puede no llegar a ser bueno, lo reconozco yo misma

En una tarde cálida de primavera, la familia Tomlinson-Styles había decidido dejar su hogar en Londres, para unas simples vacaciones en Yosemite, California. Al llegar fueron a una hermosa cabaña muy rústica que habían alquilado dentro del parque nacional del valle de Yosemite.

-Harry, Harry despierta ya llegamos-le dijo Louis a su hermano menor, con mucha euforia.

El menor tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que le dio su hermano eufórico debido a lo adormilado que estaba. Momentos después ambos chicos salieron corriendo del auto ....

-Chicos con cuidado, no corran que no queremos que ocurra una tragedia que arruine nuestras vacaciones familiares - les anunciamos a sus padres mientras los alcanzan con una sonrisa en el rostro de ver a sus hijos tan felices.

Ya era un nuevo día y los dos hermanos no esperarían más para ir a recorrer una de las montañas que posee este parque, lo harían a caballo, ya que principalmente Louis los amaba. El amor que el mayor tiene problemas por los caballos se necesita a su fanatismo por los vaqueros.

La espera para que su familia estuviera al fin lista para dirigirse al establecimiento donde podría elegir un caballo; a Louis se le hizo muy eterna.

-Papá, mamá vamos apresúrense sino elegirán los caballos más bonitos ... dijo el niño haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Ya vamos hijo-comenzó a decir su padre ...- tenemos que esperar a que Harry termine su desayuno y lave sus dientes.

El alcalde desesperado volteó a ver a su hermano y rodó los ojos.

Amaba mucho a su hermanito pero Harry siempre es demasiado lento para la mayoría de las cosas y gracias a él solía llegar tarde a casi todas las partes, a veces desearía ser hijo único o conseguir otra familia que lo dejara adelantarse para realizar actividades como esas, mientras ellos se alistan, después de todo él ya era un chico grande podría pasear a caballo por si solo --- ese era el pensamiento del castaño de 8 años.

Su mamá estaba lavando el plato donde su hermano al fin había terminado de comer su desayuno y su padre estaba leyendo el periódico, casi tenía su cautela a la puerta, casi tenía su mano en el pomo de esta cuando escuchaba arrepentir la voz del rizado decir ...

-Mamá, Louis se va sin nosotros - dijo él inocente-con notable tristeza en su voz.

-¡LOUIS! -Exclamó su madre con un cierto enojo en su voz.

\- Gracias Harry-dijo el castaño con sarcasmo y frustración.

-Te dije que ya casi listos, podías esperar un segundo más-le reprimía su madre.

-Eso no es cierto el que dijo eso fue papá-le contestó a su mamá.

-¿Y tú no dirás nada? -Ahora su madre se dirigía a su papá.

-Por Dios, Cariño relájate es un niño-exclamó mi padre sin darle mucha importancia al drama de mamá.

-Bien, ahora vamos a pasear a caballo sin más dramas por favor-dijo mi papá.

La familia lleva ya un buen tiempo cabalgando, tomaron lindas fotos; cuando el hombre mayor se divide a su izquierda un camino que se dirige a una tipo cueva entonces le dijo a su esposa ...

-Amor, ¿qué te parece si vamos por ahí? -Dijo el hombre señalando el camino que había descubierto.

-No lo sé, parece un poco peligroso-contestó ella.

-Mamá, vamos por favor-suplicó su primogénito.

-No, tal vez la próxima que volvamos y controles mejor a un caballo, si quieres tú ve por ahí cariño yo seguiré con los niños por donde íbamos.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la cabaña más tarde-dijo mientras se alejaba.

Un tramo de camino más tarde, su hijo mayor vio por primera vez desde su padre tuvo un camino diferente y no fueron con él debido a que ella se negó rotundamente a seguirlo.

-Estoy cansado ¿podemos parar? -Preguntó secamente.

-Claro-respondió ella sin ningún tipo de expresión en su voz.

Pararon, Louis se bajó del caballo y se sentó en una roca, mientras que su madre ayudó a Harry a bajarse. La señora dejó al rizado en sus brazos cuando de repente escuchó un grito agonizante de dolor detrás de él ...

Cuando volteó para ver lo que tuvo, encontró con una imagen que al principio la paralizó por completo, pero los sollozos de su hijo la lucha de vuelta a la realidad.

-AHHH, mami ayúdame duele mucho-dijo en agonía el niño.

Colocó a su hijo que sostenía en brazos en el piso, tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron apresurados al niño herido.

Al llegar a él se colocó de rodillas e inspeccionó la herida en la pierna de su hijo, para darse cuenta de que era una picadura de víbora.

-Tranquilo cariño, todo va estar bien-dijo más como un consuelo para ella.

En el medio del pánico de pronto por su cabeza cruzó la idea de llamar a su esposo pero al sacar su teléfono maldijo en voz alta al notar que no tenía batería ...

Por su parte Louis, se verá cada vez peor, su pierna se específicamente entumecida, y su visión cada vez se volvía más borrosa y de pronto se dejó envolver por una oscuridad que se veía demasiado bien, que le brindaba a todo su cuerpo una paz inexplicable....

_No sabe exactamente el tiempo que pasó pero recuperó la conciencia solo que esta vez es mucho mejor que la última vez que recuerda haber estado consiente, el pequeño no sabe cómo explicar a sí mismo porque ahora ya no tiene más dolor, sino que es más , la pasividad y la tranquilidad que tuvieron la posibilidad de comparar a la que tenían que dejarse sumergir en la oscuridad de la que recientemente había logrado salir._

_Dejó de intentar explicar a sí mismo este extraño sentimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre lo sostenía en brazos igual que cuando era más pequeño, no lo hizo desde que su hermano menor Harry nació y él entendía que era porque ahora tenía a alguien más a quien cargar en brazos eso le dolió y mucho a decir verdad, pero aún así no les guardaba ningún resentimiento a ambos, los amaba y también a su padre, que supuso un no no regresaba de explorar la cabaña misteriosa que descubrió. La relación con su padre no era del todo buena debido a que él y su papá eran según su mamá, tan iguales que sus personalidades chocaban al instante pero también lo amaba quizás en una forma un poco diferente con la que amaba a su madre y hermano pero aún así lo hizo después de todo seguía siendo su padre y no tenía motivos válidos para odiarlo._

_Unas voces lograron captar su atención, era su madre hablando con tres hombres completamente desconocidos pero que a su parecer eran amigables, que estaban guiando por un camino que Louis le parecía absolutamente hermoso, quería preguntarle a su madre a donde los dirigía ese bello sendero , pero al parecer la tranquilidad de su cuerpo no se lo permitía así que supuso que se quedaría con la duda hasta llegar a dicho lugar._

_De pronto la voz de uno de los tres hombres que los guiaban irrumpió en lo más profundo de su cabeza y resolvió su duda ..._

_-¿Recuerdas que te mordió una víbora? -Dijo el hombre._

_-Sí-podría él, al recordar que no podría hablar._

_-Bueno este hermoso camino nos lleva a un lugar donde hay un antídoto que sanará tu herida-dejó de nuevo aquél hombre._

_Y ahí fue donde el castaño se dio cuenta de que el hombre tampoco hablaba, sino que mejor dicho se estaban comunicando a través de sus mentes._

_-¡Puedes leer mi mente! -Exclamó el castaño con emoción._

_-Si-detectado el extraño._

_-¿Mamá también puede comunicarse conmigo así? ¿O Harry? -Cuestionó al hombre._

_-Me temo que no pequeño, solo nosotros tres-respondió el extraño, señalando a los otros ... pero elegí a mi esta vez para que yo fuera del que hablará contigo mientras ellos dirigen a tu madre por el lugar correcto .. ._

_-¿Pero .... que no estamos todos juntos, en el mismo lugar? -Volvió a preguntar el niño._

_-Pues, no del todo tu mamá y Harry no pueden ver exactamente lo que tú puedes ver-respondió el hombre, hasta ahora Louis notó que él y los otros dos venían vestidos iguales que los vaqueros de las películas. Teníamos muchas preguntas más sin embargo había que cuestionado demasiado al hombre y no había vuelto a preguntar más en un rato._

_Lograron llegar a un río, que al menor le emocionaba poder cruzar porque del otro lado estaba una gran rueda de la fortuna y quería subirse a ella, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que el hombre pudo y dijo ..._

_-A partir de aquí solo podemos seguir tú y yo-según Louis, lo dijo con un tono triste._

_En eso se escucharon unos sollozos que al principio creyó que probó desde el otro lado pero resultó no ser así, los lamentos probados de Harry y su mamá._

_-¿Pero por qué? Si ellos también quieren ir, mira se pusieron tristes por tu culpa-exclamó el pequeño enojado._

_-Prometo que vendrán después-dijo el alcalde esperando que eso convenciera al menor de seguir._

_-Mmm ... Ok -dijo el menor no muy convencido pero igual él tenía el plan de cruzar con el hombre el río, subirse a la rueda de la suerte, tomar el antídoto y luego regresar con su familia._

_Louis disfruto mucho en la rueda de la fortuna, ahora solo tenía que beber ese antídoto y decirles a los 3 hombres que quería otra vuelta hasta llegar abajo y volver con su familia tal como lo había planeado._

_-Bien, chico llegamos puedes bajar-escuchó al hombre de siempre decirle._

_Louis encontró el lugar a donde habían llegado, y bajo ...._

_Al pisar ese lugar, se sintió extremadamente feliz, era como si sintiera que volaba o que podría flotar sobre las nubes era una sensación sin igual, por un momento dicha sensación hizo que se olvidó de su plan, del dichoso antídoto y rígido de todo, al recordar de nuevo su plan dichoso recordar la atención del hombre y le dijo ...._

_-Disculpe puede darme el antídoto del que me hablo, quisiera regresar lo más pronto posible con mi familia sino le molesta._

_-Este lugar es el antídoto pequeño, aquí ya no sufrirás ni sentirás nada malo nunca más, todo el mundo aquí es feliz y respecto a tu familia no podrás verla, no al menos por un tiempo hasta que a ellos les lleguen a este maravilloso lugar igual que a ti_

_-Y ... ¿eso tendrá mucho tiempo? -Preguntó niño, quería sentir triste por lo que acababan de decirle pero no podría, tal vez el hombre tuvo razón, en este lugar no te sientes triste nunca más ..._

_-Eso lo sabrás por ti mismo después, lo que te puedo asegurar es de lo que vendrán aquí cada miembro de tu familia uno por uno y no todos juntos ..._

_El saber que su familia volverá a estar con él, aunque eso sería lo que sería después de un tiempo lo dejaba ahora si completamente en paz ..._

_-Sólo una cosa más, quiero que cuando sea el momento de cada uno de venir aquí, sea yo quien los guíe-sentencia el menor._

_-Me parece justo-le dijo el hombre guiñando el ojo y después desapareció dejando en el rostro de Louis una gran sonrisa_.


End file.
